


Fury Lies

by danae249



Series: Conversations with Badasses [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Handwave Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danae249/pseuds/danae249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Fury lies, but he isn't an asshole.</p><p>How Nick and Phil deal (or don't) with the events of the Avengers movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fury Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Avengers movie. Spoilers for that and for Battle Scars. If you need Battle Scars spoilers to understand the fic notes at the end

“Contrary to popular belief, I do know how much you mean to people. “ Fury dodged Coulson's punch, looking for an opening, and not finding one. He wasn’t surprised. 

“So if meant a little less to people you wouldn’t have ruined my cards? “ 

“I knew that was what this was about” The kick to his chest landed solidly and Fury knew he was pulling his punches, but he just couldn’t bring himself to bring the pain on the man whose chest cavity had all too recently been rearranged. The fist that landed on his kidney area had him rethinking that stance. “They needed the push.” He flung the man to the floor returning to a defensive position when Phil sprung back to his feet. 

“All of them, Marcus? “ 

And there it was. The reason they were sparring at one A.M. The reason the gym was locked to anyone without at least a level 6 clearance. Because this wasn’t protocol. This was personal. He didn’t know what it said about his and Phil’s relationship that they could only talk about these things when they were trying to knock one another out. And he didn’t much care. 

“It was an open line, Phil.” His punches were landing more solidly now. Not a good thing actually. Once, he and Phil had gone 3 hours before either of them had made actual contact, three hours after that Phil had finally agreed to join SHIELD. “and, yes, all of them. If any one of them had given any less than they did in Manhattan, we could all be worshipping a demigod with family issues right now. “ 

The dialogue stopped for a while after that. The silence broken only by the sounds of occasional skin meeting skin and torn grunts. It was a full four minutes before Fury spoke again. “I didn’t what I had to do, Phil.” He deflected the elbow easily. He had taught Phil that move. “You'd had a spear through your heart, our communications were spotty at best and the world was at war.” 

“They deserved better” 

“Yes.” Fury knew exactly who they were. Phil may worship Captain America and threaten Iron Man in the same breath, but they could fend for themselves. Clint and Natasha were Phil’s team and always would be. 

It was 4:30 when Fury finally pulled rank, and called it. He knew medical had cleared him, but this was Phil, and he wasn’t taking any chances. “You can knock me out next week, Cheese. Right now you’re going to bed.” He watched as Phil’s breathing became normal again then turned to pack up his stuff. 

“I’m letting this go.” Phil’s voice was quiet. 

Fury turned back to him and raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t promise it will be right away. You had to make a call and you did. Don’t do it again.” 

“Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Marcus is Fury's given name before he took the mantle of Nick Fury. Cheese is Phil Coulson's nickname


End file.
